ThunderClan WCCR
This clan is up for adoption. Leave a request in the comments to join. About ThunderClan is , well, ThunderClan. We use well known cats and list them in the allegiances and people can leave request for cats unclaimed. Cats may only die with the owner's permission. If you become a cat, you must be mates with the one our charecter is in the books, you may, with my permission, kill a cat and take their mate as yours if they agree. As we go on, mates may have new kits. Current Events * Recovering from the Dark Forest attack Others we RP with RiverClan RP WindClan RP ShadowClan RP Rules ] The rules are made by the owner, but you still must follow the Policy of the Wiki. *No names that are not related to natural things, so no name with cupcake, rainbow(This may be natural but no cats in Warriors ever mention this), etc *Names must be something natural *Do not kill a cat without the owners permission. Allegiances Leader: Firestar- Ginger tom with green eyes (Mate Sandstorm) Deputy: Graystripe- Gray tom with a dark gray stripe down his back (Mate Millie) Medicine Cat: Spottedleaf- Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes Medicine Cat Apprentice: Jayfeather- Gray tabby tom with blue eyes Warriors Leafpool- Light brown tabby she-cat Blossomfall- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches Bumblestripe- gray tom with black stripes like a bumblebee's (Mate Dovewing) Millie- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Mate Graystripe) Briarlight- dark brown she-cat Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (Mate Bumblestripe) Ivypool- silver and white tabby she-cat with white paws, and dark blue eyes Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes (Mate Birchfall) Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes (Mate Firestar) Birchfall- light brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Mate Whitewing) Mousewhisker- Gray-and-white tom with green eyes Hazeltail- pale gray and white she-cat with gray and white paws Berrynose- cream-colored tom (Poppyfrost) Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes (Mate Cinderheart) Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat (Mate Berrynose) Brackenfur- golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Mate Sorreltail) Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Thornclaw- golden-brown tabby tom Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes Apprentices Cherrypaw- ginger she-cat with amber eyes (Mentor Foxleap) Molepaw- cream-and-brown tom with amber eyes (Mentor Rosepetal) Lilypaw- dark tabby she-kit with white patches (Raincloud) Seedpaw- pale ginger she-kit Queens Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches along her back and blue eyes Ferncloud- gray she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes (Moonbird) Sorreltail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes Daisy- Creamy brown she-cat with ice-blue eyes Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes (Moonbird) Kits Amberkit- gray she-kit with white patches and amber eyes (Mother Brightheart) Snowkit- white tom with amber eyes (Mother Brightheart) Dewkit- gray tom with amber eyes (Mother Brightheart) Featherkit- fluffy black she-kit with blue eyes (Mother Cinderheart) Robinkit- redish brown she-kit with a ginger patch on her chest and green eyes (Mother Cinderheart) Redkit- dark red tom with amber eyes (Mother Cinderheart) Elders Mousefur- Brown she-cat Purdy- mottled brown tabby tom with amber eyes RPG Firestar walked out of his den and stretched. He felt a sharp pain in his back leg. My time is almost here, He thought. His bones were starting to ach and his eyes were dull. Well, He thought. when I am gone, Graystripe wil -l make a fine leader. ---- (Who wants to mentor them?) "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath High Ledge for a Clan meeting!" Firestar yowled from on top of High Ledge. Once all the C,an had gathered, and Seedkit and Likykit were on High Ledge next to Firestar, he begain, "We are recovering from the Dark Forest attack, but we need more apprentices. I am happy to say that Seedkit and Lilykit will get their apprentice names. Seedkit, from this moment on until you get your warrior name you shall be known as Seedpaw. Lilykit, from this moment on until you get your warrior name you shall be known as Lilypaw. ---- Lilypaw jumped in happiness. She was finally an apprentice! She bounded down the pile of rocks that led down highledge. She skidded and tripped, landing on her foreleg. -Raincloud-of-MythClan ---- "We haven't finished your ceremony." Firestar purred. Lilypaw ran back up and sat down. "I will mentor Seedpaw." Firestar meowed. Seedpaw gave a small bounce of excitement and touched noses with Firestar. "Dovewing, you are ready for an apprentice. You are a smart, brave warrior and I hope you pass that onto Lilypaw." ---- Lilypaw smiled. I still can't believe I'm an apprentice. she thought. EmmatheFoxwing Category:RP Clans